Sweet Song
by Albedo XL
Summary: Right after XS 2 the telepathy Jr. and Albedo share saves Albedo's life, but will he reach Jr. in time to save him as well? And will their emotions for each other lead to something more? YAOI LEMON WARNING! JrAlbedo
1. I Remember the Days of Summer

Sweet Song  
By: Albedo XL

Chapter 1: _I Remember the Days of Summer..._

_…Who am I?_

The all-powerful consciousness thought as the red-orange, gas-like existence known as U-DO swirled around his fingers and, molecule by molecule, began to absorb his fingers into itself an began to vanish. His mind was already frayed and damaged, but that didn't stop him from thinking.

_Was my existence futile? …no… not quite…although I am now truly free, the slavery that binds humans to premature death finally makes sense to me; aside from repayment for their inherent sin, death serves as their reason to live, to run away from it as long as they possibly can for fear of being wiped out completely from existence, for fear losing their hopes, fears, dreams, and memories and leaving them to be cast away into the wind-swept void. Being truly free though, as I am now, I no longer am afraid, but then again, I no longer have a hope which to pursue, which makes me an empty shell of what I used to be, and what I am no longer. What I have done with my life will one day make no difference in the future of the things to come, for it is the nature of humans to cover over sins and blemishes and to celebrate their miniscule triumphs. One day, I will be forgotten, all the things I've done, forgotten. Even I have not lived forever, but at least I will be able to rest now…_

The U-DO that had been slowly absorbing his body was finally up to his neck, slowly eating his flesh… 

"ALBEDO!!!!"

The cry of his name startled him, and a split-second after he realized who called him, he began to pull fragments of his body that U-DO had taken away back into himself, building up again the body that would never die. Upon hearing that frightened voice, all hope he had lost was restored as his body came alive and his face darkened with emotion and the determination to live and to keep escaping death. His eyes flashed dark violet as he broke free from U-DO's grasp and subconsciously called out to his E.S., Simeon, to find the way back to his dearest brother. As he climbed into Simeon's cockpit and took off toward the Durandal's coordinates, he felt the immense pain his brother's heart, feeling his racing heartbeat and the heavy tears he shed falling from his chin like drops of blood. At that moment, as he raced towards his destination, he remembered who he really was…

_I am… Albedo!!! _


	2. Life Can Never Be Perfect Without You

Chapter 2: _Life Can Never Be Perfect Without You..._

When Jr. finally reached his room after telling MOMO goodnight and dropping her off at her room, after he shut the door of his bedroom, he collapsed into tears, mourning deeply over his lost brother that he killed with his own hands. His heart couldn't bear the pain anymore as his overflowing tears streamed down his face, falling to the floor, and seeping into the unyielding carpet, offering no comfort. Jr. collapsed onto his bed, sobbing relentlessly into the pure white silk sheets, the places where his tears fell onto the fabric darkening its brilliance. He felt his heart, with no surprise, but still in shock, the part of himself that was permanently linked with Albedo's heart was shredded to pieces as he searched for Albedo's existence, but to no avail, as his heart had already ceased, and to Jr.'s horror, was devoured by U-DO. "ALBEDO!!!!" 

When Jr. realized his brother's absolute destruction, his tears of endless grief turned to tears of unforgivable hate and regret towards himself, and then his pent up rage moved his body with a will of its own as he wrenched a survival knife from his pocket and with uncoordinated slashes to his flesh, he carved Albedo's name into his right arm as his blood began to spill onto the pure white carpet and bedsheets, the white becoming red in sin.

As he finished hacking away at his arm, he threw the knife elsewhere as he doubled over and collapsed on the floor, the tears he shed mingling with the blood that was pooling in his right hand, then something caught his eyes; the 666 that was tattooed onto the palm of his hand was stained with blood.

The sadistic irony drove him over the edge as he slowly, but calmly drew his pistol, cocked it, and he pressed the cold barrel against the side of his forehead, hoping that this would atone for every sin he had ever committed, especially against his beloved brother…

"You know…", a familiar voice chided from behind Jr. , being close enough to gently engulf Jr.'s hands to the free the gun from his grasp, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Jr. slowly turned around, half in fear, half in hope, to see that even he couldn't kill someone whose destiny was to live forever.

"Albedo!!!"


	3. To The Lost Horizon, I'm Calling You

Chapter 3- _To the Lost Horizon, I'm Calling Your Name…_

"Albedo! You-you're alive!", Jr. exclaimed, whirling around so fast that he knocked Albedo over as he tried to hug him.

"Whoa! You thought I would die so easily?! I'm very disappointed in you, Rubedo…", he replied as he sat up to find Jr. sprawled on his lap, hugging his leg.

Jr. hissed at the name, "My name isn't Rubedo! It's Jr.!"

"It's your name, Rubedo. You just need to learn to accept it…", Albedo answered calmly back with his usual sadistic grin.

Jr. rolled his eyes as he dropped the argument. Then he sat on the bed and gazed darkly at Albedo. 'You… I felt your heart… it was destroyed, wasn't it?"

Albedo still grinned as Jr. looked at him with a confused face on, and then Albedo softly laughed, "Even if my body dies, my mind and will still exist, and tell me…. How can you physically destroy something that isn't tangible?"

Jr. just stared at him as his eyes twitched a little, "You mean… Your mind and will created a new body?!"

"Yup!", Albedo childishly replied which made Jr. involuntarily remember the days back at the Yuriev Institution, when Albedo was still so happy… then Albedo's eyes shifted elsewhere on Jr.'s body, and his child-like face contorted into a piercingly serious gaze and visage. "Rubedo… What the hell were you doing…?", he asked sternly, his voice low and calm, but hiding his concern very well.

Jr. followed Albedo's gaze to his right arm, the arm that was still bleeding from carving Albedo's name into himself as an eternal reminder of his supposed 'death'. The sight of his arm was quite embarrassing now that it seemed it was all for naught, so Jr. hid his arm behind his back, even though it was futile.

Albedo gently reached behind Jr. and brought his arm into full view. He held it for a while, thinking deeply about his emotionally torn brother, then without warning, Albedo lowered his face to Jr.'s arm, kissed the palm of his hand, and slowly slid his tongue across the trails of blood that streamed down his arm.

The sudden attention to his weakened arm made Jr. jump, then relax as Albedo's tongue massaged his torn skin and chased the pain away. The feeling was different than other he had ever felt before, but it was also intoxicating, like a fog where he couldn't see behind or in front of himself; only what was in that moment of time that had now become his world. 

Albedo watched him cautiously, but with intrigue as Jr.'s eyes rolled back and relaxed as his cheeks flushed. Then after Albedo licked all the blood away, he saw that his own name was engraved in Jr.'s arm. "R-Rubedo?!"

Hearing Albedo's confused voice and sensing what he was referring to, Jr. suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Albedo's neck, afraid of letting him go. Albedo was in a state of shock, but somewhat relaxed as he could hear Jr.'s strong heartbeat and pulse, also feeling Jr.'s small chest heave slightly as Albedo felt Jr.'s renewed tears fall upon his cheek. 

"A-Al-bedo…", Jr. managed to choke out in between small gasps as he tried desperately to suppress his tears. "I…I…killed you…I felt… I felt your heart die… It was my heart too…", Jr. sobbed as his tears spilled forth from his grief-stricken eyes, the eyes that once held the fire, the power that led him to kill his own brother. Jr.'s grip on Albedo tightened as he remembered the battle they had, the pain he saw Albedo in, Albedo's parting words, "I'm free!"

Albedo couldn't see Jr.'s face due to having his face against Jr.'s chest, but the slightest movements and gasps alerted him to his brother's regret, Jr.'s heart heavy with guilt. Albedo watched Jr. all his life; even when Albedo vanished after the incident from 14 years before, he always had a connection in his brother's heart open through the wavelength they shared. Although Jr. never noticed the open connection, Albedo used it constantly to watch over his dear brother, to check his emotions and thoughts.

Now, feeling Jr.'s chest beating erratically, his thoughts dripping with the blood of his tears, through the connection they shared, Albedo felt the pain Jr.'s heart held. Then slowly Albedo got up from his embrace with Jr. to see his brother's face, to see his eyes, the eyes that kill, and the eyes that could heal.

"Albedo, I… don't leave me!!!", Jr. screamed as Albedo stood, but was silent when Albedo looked him in the eyes. "Albedo, what?...what are you…?"

Jr. was stopped in mid-sentence as Albedo sat on the bed next to him and lifted Jr. with ease and sat him on his lap. Something pressed up against Jr.'s thigh, he wasn't aware of that right now; he watched Albedo's face go from serious to… something else, something indescribable. It was a fusion of pain and….love? "Rubedo, I…", Albedo weakly got out the words he felt, "I..I…love you…"


	4. Again And Again

Chapter 4– _…Again and Again…_

Jr.'s face reddened to an impossible shade when he heard those words come from Albedo's mouth, "I love you..." But to his own surprise, Jr.'s heart leaped when those words escaped his lips. Then when Jr. realized his own feelings, the fog in his mind came back and began to muddle his better judgment and move his body according to its will, so he gently reached up to Albedo's face, and with a stroke of his fingertips going down his jaw line, Albedo shivered and melted into Jr.'s touch.

And as Albedo relaxed into Jr.'s roaming hands, Jr. watched him drift in and out of awareness, slipping away from sanity…

Then suddenly, Albedo shot up and with a fierce, lustful growl, Albedo possessively crushed Jr.'s lips with his own, as if his were mere delicate flower petals. Soft moans escaped from Jr. as Albedo dove his tongue into the velvety recesses of his mouth as he spurred on Jr.'s awakening desire. Jr. felt the pit of his stomach drop as a million volts of energy spread throughout his body, encouraging him to respond to Albedo's ventures, the tension they had before melting away as they kindled this new relationship.

With a sudden shift in Albedo's weight, Jr. fell on the bed on his back, coincidentally spread out before his brother's gaze. Albedo gave him a feral grin as he nimbly slid his hands underneath Jr.'s shirt to feel his slim and smooth chest. Jr.'s face flushed as he felt Albedo's long nails rake lightly against his sensitive skin, and he tried to struggle out of Albedo's hold and gaze, though admittedly, he didn't try very hard.

Once Jr.'s shirt was off, Albedo's eyes roamed over Jr.'s beautiful bare chest and abdomen, and with his dark, clouded eyes, he stared into Jr.'s eyes, then gently rested his weight on top of Jr., trailing kisses up from his chest up to his jaw line, while he buried a long, lithe hand into Jr.'s ruby red hair, eliciting a soft moan from him.

Hearing Jr.'s sweet sighs and gasps, Albedo was beginning to lose his self-restraint. But once he heard through Jr.'s whimpers, hearing him whisper softly as tears welled in his eyes, "Albedo….Albedo….I….I love you too…" he was finally driven over the edge of need, the need to make Jr. his and his alone.

Albedo shifted his attention to the fastenings of Jr.'s pants and swiftly loosened them, and then he hooked his thumbs into the belt loops and tugged them down, taking along Jr.'s boxers as well.

Jr. gasped as he felt Albedo's hot breath hovering over his member, instinctly making him cover over his erection with his hands. Then looking back at a disappointed Albedo, Jr. shyly smiled at him and said in a lustful whisper, "Y'know…you're quite overdressed, Albedo…"

Albedo took the hint and sat back, slowly unclipping his cape and collar and resting them on the edge of the bed.

Watching Albedo casually strip like this in front of him, Jr. couldn't help but marvel at his brother's well-muscled and chiseled body, including the natural light tan he had. Seeing such a well sculpted body such as his, Jr. began to feel in adequate, and frowned upon his under-developed body, the body that would never age. _So what if I look like a young boy? I'll show him…. I can be just as sexy as an adult, such as himself…._, Jr. thought as he resolved his personal quarrel with himself, and as Albedo got stuck on his gloves, Jr. reached out and gently peeled them off, baring Albedo's long, curved, crystal-clear nails. Discarding the gloves, Jr. took his hands and kissed their palms and licked his fingertips, making Albedo moan as the nerves in his fingers sent his already sexually stimulated mind reeling. Then Jr. moved up on Albedo as he felt the hot flesh of their chests rest upon each other as he basked in Albedo's warmth and he gently bit into his neck, and licked the red marks afterwards.

_To be continued very shortly…_


End file.
